Evaluate leflunomide versus placebo for the treatment of active rheumatoid arthritis in subjects receiving a stable dose of methotrexate. Compare the success rate for subjects receiving LEF+MTX versus PLA+MTX with success defined as improvement by 20% of 5 of 7 criteria at week 24.